Fractals
by araconos
Summary: Concealing it is easy. Not feeling it is impossible. And not letting them know? The all know what happened to her the second she says her name. Why should she not let it show? Modern frozen fanfiction. Set in a Catholic school(Warning: I will shit on religions in later chapters. Sorry if this makes you unhappy.) Elsanna, no incest. Rated M for some...things.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm blew her dream apart like a hand grenade in a soda can.

"God damn..." Anna murmured, draping her elbow across her eyes, trying to recapture that one last bit of her dream. Finding her efforts were in vain, she slammed her fist on the clock until it was finally silenced.

Why the hell had she stayed up on the phone until two? Sure, talking to her friends was great. But they both knew that today was the first day of school. And yet, they had still stayed up all night, chatting about... whatever. Anna had the misfortune to get Ms. Cerberus as her home room teacher this year, and the woman was a witch. Megan swore up and down that she would look for any excuse to give people a detention.

She was so not ready for school to start again. Uhg. There was going to be math, and stupid rumors about her, and people asking if her hair was really that color, and homework - god, she was not looking forward to this school year. She sat up, starting her morning ritual of desperately attempting to force her bedhead in submission, thinking about the day. _Is there anything I'm looking forward to?_ She wondered. The answer jumped into her head the second she asked the question.

_Hans..._

God, she missed him. Her boyfriend had left for some stupid summer camp out in the middle of no where, with barely any cell phone service or even internet. She hadn't seen him for _two whole months!_ God, it was unbearable. In the middle of last year, she had bumped into him in the hallway, sending her flying to the ground and him reeling back. She had nervously tried to apologize for running into him, embarrassed the hell out of herself by letting it slip that he was gorgeous - wait, what? - and somehow ended up getting his number. Two weeks later, and she, the clumsy Sophomore redhead was dating the varsity quarterback. Imagine that.

She sighed, closing her eyes, pictures of his gorgeous visage floating across her mind. This was going to be his senior year, and her junior. He was the hottest guy in school, the prom 'prince' last year, and the nicest guy in the world. She had no idea why he liked her - her of all people, the clutz of the school who had a severe case of verbal diharrea. She would never understand him.

Anna sighed, stretching in her bed, groaning as she felt something pop in her spine. Pulling her hands away from her hair - it was good enough to shower, at least - she pulled herself out of the bed, standing in her nightgown. She twisted from side to side, then sat back on the bed. Maybe just a few more minutes and she could recapture the end of that wonderful dream. She really didn't remember what it was. Just some girl with platinum blonde hair, but she had an adorable laugh. She screwed up her lips, frowning as she dozed on the bed.

The alarm clock blared again, and she found herself on the floor after she had finished flailing in surprise. The dream was well and truly gone now. Damn.

She sighed, then peeled off her nightgown, headed to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, then groaned. She must have forgotten to take her makeup off last night, in her rush to... gossip. "You've got a long day ahead of you, girl." She said to the young, redheaded woman in the mirror.

If only she knew how right she was.

St. Hallvards Catholic School. The giant building loomed ahead of her, a castle out of a fairy tale, turned into a place of learning. Elsa looked at it, her eyes hooded, rimmed with mascara so the black circles that were already there didn't show. She grimaced. Another year, another school, a new foster home to take the burning torch that was her life. Moving almost seemed normal to her now. Not as if anyone wanted her to stay, anyways.

The crowd swelled around her, and she frowned as she pulled herself free of the flow of people that dragged her towards the opening of the school. Standing well away from the people, she sat under a tree, pulling a black, leather-bound sketchbook out of her bag. Several people stared at her, curious - her bright blonde hair was like an eye magnet, but her gaze was cold as ice. Some people noticed the small, faint scar that ran across her left eye, but then they shivered as she flicked her eyes up. It was as if she knew exactly who they were an what they were thinking about. After a few moments of gazing around, discouraging any people from getting too close, she began to scribble in her sketchbook.

She was an odd sight - she had no uniform on, so she stood out like a sore thumb. She would have, even in a public school. The rest of the crowd was clad red shirts and grey pants or skirts, the colors of their school. That was required - the boys wore red, button up shirts and the girls wore either skirts or dresses. In the winter, boys had a jacket to wear. They also had to wear ties on sundays - oh, the horror of Catholic schools.

Elsa, however, wore tight, torn black jeans and a grey tank top that bore the 'Occupy All Streets' slogan on it. She had her hair braided and tossed over her shoulder, bound with a black hair tie with a smiley face on it. On her wrists was a large variety of rubber and fabric bracelets. Other than that, the only thing she wore was a necklace around her neck.

It was no wonder that people spared her a curious glance or two as they walked by. Whispers were exchanged, glances were stolen, but she just sat there and drew in her sketch book. A few boys decided they would be brave and try to talk to her - she was dressed strangely, yes, but there was no denying that she was beautiful.

They walked over to her, exchanging glances as they came to a stop next to her.

Elsa didn't bother to look up.

They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, then one of them spoke up. "Hey." He said, rocking on his heels as Elsa continued to draw. Once he realized she wasn't going to answer, he attempted to look over at her drawing. She lifted it up to her chest, looking up at them with those cold blue eyes.

"Sorry." She just examined the trio, then continued to draw. "Whatcha drawing?" Elsa remained silent. After a few moments, the boy crossed his arms, then glared down at her. "I don't like being ignored."

Elsa sighed. That was the problem with private schools - there were a ton of rich, self-entitled brats. In a public school, people would have left by now, at least. But this one decided that he deserved her attention. He was about to get a whole lot of what he wanted.

Elsa stood up, rising to her full hight as she glared at the boy. He backed off a step, then smiled when he realized that he was a good half foot taller than her. But then her cold gaze turned into an icy glare and he suddenly felt a whole lot shorter.

"Lets get something straight, ok?" Elsa said, her thumbs in the waistband of her jeans. "I do not have to talk to you or anyone else at this godforsaken school, so this will be the only conversation we ever have. If I am lucky, I will never have to talk to anyone at this school ever again." The boy started to talk, but suddenly her hand covered his mouth. His cronies jerked in surprise - they didn't even see her move. "No. Don't talk to me. I don't want to be here, I don't want any friends, and if you're smart, you wont make me an enemy." She released him, and right then the bell rang. She gently placed her sketchbook back into her book bag, then slung it over her shoulder, brushing past the boys.

The snob glared at her back. Elsa didn't care.

At least he hadn't seen her drawing.

Anna sat in the guidance office, nervously rubbing her feet on the ground. She had completely forgot that she needed her uniform. How did she forget something like that? She glared at the tiles as if it were their fault for the mistake. Stupid Anna. Now she would get a negative mark on her card, and too many more of those would end up with her in detention. She was guaranteed to get some more of them - she was late almost twice a week. But one on the first day? Preposterous.

The guidance counselor, Kai, was a nice enough guy. He would probably cut her some slack, but he wasn't allowed to show much favoritism. She sighed, looking up, and right then the new girl walked through the door.

Anna had already heard whispers about the girl. "She looks goth, or emo or something." One of the girls that surrounded her had said. _No, just different_. Anna thought. The girl had no uniform on as well, and for a moment Anna was excited. Maybe she wasn't the only forgetful person on the first day of school? But the look in her eyes said otherwise. She looked pissed to be here, as if it was some one elses fault that she was here. Anna inspected her face - she had pretty blue eyes that were rimmed with mascara, but no makeup otherwise. One of her eyes had a faint, nearly invisible scar that cut through her She had a pearl necklace on that seemed totally at odds with her outfit, and her platinum blonde hair hung in a braid that fell down almost to her hips.

Anna realized that she had seen hair like that somewhere before, but she wasn't quite sure where. The girl cleared her throat, and she realized that she had been caught staring. She slammed her mouth shut as the girl smirked, sitting down in a chair across from her. Anna blushed, looking back at her shoes as if they were suddenly a work of art.

"Looks like im not the only rebel here." The girl said, and Anna's head shot up. The girl still had that smirk on her face, and she was examining Anna as if she was a select piece of meat. Anna began to babble.

"Well, uh, not really. I just kinda forgot my uniform at home, I'm not really trying to be a rebel. I mean, it was kinda dumb, I know, who forgets their uniform on the first day of school? Hah... But, at least im not the only one who forgot their uniform and... oh." Anna's torrent of words came to a halt as the girl shook her head, pulling out headphones. "You were. Um. Being sarcastic."

The girl raised one finger as she put her headphones in. "Point for the ginger."

Anna stared a the girl, confused, as she pulled out a sketchbook and began to draw. After a few minutes, she pulled out her phone as well. After a few dings, a thwap and a curse from Anna, she decided the game with the tiny bird wasn't the best option and just looked around the room.

Kai walked into the office, his grin on his face as usual. Anna hopped to her feet, spring up to give the big man a hug. Kai smiled.

"Anna! So good to see you. You forgot your uniform yet again, I see."

Anna let go of him, stepping back. "Yeah, I did. Would you happen to have a spare I can borrow for the day?" Kai just nodded, turning to open a drawer. He stopped when he noticed the girl, seated on the chair, drawing and seemingly oblivious as she listened to her music.

He walked over in front of her, and she pulled out a single earbud, looking up at him, expressionless. "You must be Ms. Arendelle! Pleasure to meet you." He said, beaming as he held out his hand to her. She slowly grabbed it, shaking it loosely, placing her sketchbook back into her bag and standing. "Did you have a problem with your uniform?"

She nodded slowly. "I guess you could say it didn't fit."

Kai was confused for a second. "But you gave us the sizes yourself. We gave you your exact measurements -"

She shook her head. "Thats not what I meant. The skirt would probably fit very well, if I ever felt the need to wear it." Kai furrowed his brow. "I don't wear skirts or dresses, as a personal habit. Please give me a boys uniform of the appropriate size."

Kai sputtered. "I-I'm afraid I'm not allowed to do that, Ms. Arendelle." Elsa sighed.

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to wear what I currently have on. And please, my name is Elsa. Ms. Arendelle is my bitch of an aunt." Anna gasped at her language, and Kai was visibly shocked.

After a moment, Kai nodded. "I'll get you a mens uniform. I'm sure it wont be that much of an issue, but if it becomes one, would you mind...?"

"Yes. I would mind."

He nodded, looking the Elsa up and down. He sighed, grabbing two uniforms from a drawer on the side of the room. He handed one to Anna and one to Elsa. "Anna will show you to the restrooms, Ms. Aren- Elsa. Anna, would you wait outside for a moment? I wish to have a conversation with our newest student." Anna nodded, hurrying to stand outside the door.

Elsa crossed her arms. "Yes. I plan on being like this all year. I'm probably going to be suspended at least twice and most likely expelled by the end of the year. No, I don't care."

She was shocked when Kai laughed. "You act far too tough, Elsa. Being silent would suit your facade a lot better than talking." She glared at him. "We know all about your... past incidents." He chose his words carefully as her gaze turned from ice cold to burning hot. "We accepted you into this school for one reason, and no, it is not your money." Elsa was confused, and she bit her lower lip to stop any comments she may have had.

"We are willing to accept you into this school on the condition that you attend a meeting with me once a week, keep your grades at passing, and refrain from too many... well. Lets call them conflicts." He sighed. "There will be some. Once people find out who you are, they will swarm like flies, and you will shove them all away like you always do." Elsa raised one eyebrow.

"Is there an upside to this?"

Kai smiled up at her from his desk. He pulled out a flyer, handing it to her.

"Have you ever head of the Parsens MMA Championship?" Elsa looked at the packet, her stoney expression turning into what could almost be called a smile as she saw the fighters on the front of the paper. "We have yet to bring home a trophy. Care to help us out with that?"

Anna nervously stood outside the door, seeing shapes move in the frosted glass. The words were muffled, but she could have sworn that she heard the new girl - Elsa, was it? - say 'Thank you.' Anna must have been mistaken - there was no way that conversation could have ended on a happy note.

But when the doors opened, she was proven wrong as Elsa stepped out, nodding and smiling. "Yes, sir. I'll be there tonight. Thank you so, so much sir." Anna looked at her, curious. Then Elsa turned to her, and she was nearly blinded by the smile.

The smile faded slowly, as Elsa remembered where she was. But... A mixed martial arts club? None of the other schools had had one of them, and she had never gotten a chance to really have a good spar in a long, long time. Elsa still had the half-grin on her face, and Anna wasn't really sure what to do. They both stood there for a moment, Elsa's smile rapidly fading as the red-headed girl stared at her. Honestly, did she have something on her face?

Her smile completely gone now, Elsa sighed. "Take a photo, gingersnap. It'll last longer." Anna blushed yet again, stammering out an apology. Elsa stiffled a giggle. It was turning out to be a surprisingly good day, and she was really enjoying making this girl turn redder than her hair. Anna then turned and started walking down the hall, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, clutching the grey skirt and red blouse she had been given. Elsa padded after her slowly, sparing quick glances at the pamphlet that the guidance councilor - Kai? - had given her. Soon, they stopped outside of a restroom, and Anna quickly ducked inside one of the stalls. Elsa followed her example, stepping into the other stall and undressing quickly.

Anna was nervous. She wasn't quite sure what to think of this new girl. She seemed really hostile, but Kai had gotten her to smile somehow. What a gorgeous smile...

Anna finished pulling on her uniform in a hurry, walking out to stand in front of the mirror. She ran her hands over the braids in her hair, comparing them to Elsa's in her mind. Where had she seen hair like that before?

Elsa walked out of the stall, and Anna gaped at her in the mirror. She somehow managed to make the red dress shirt and grey slacks look... great. She was currently fiddling with her tie, trying to get it to tie properly. After a few moments, she grunted, then gave up. Her eyes met Anna's in the mirror, and she spared the redhead a quick grin. "I still have no idea how to tie one of these."

The words came out of Anna's mouth before she realized she was talking. "Here, let me get that for you." She grabbed onto the tie, deftly maneuvering it into a knot. Elsa raised an eyebrow, then mentally shrugged and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pretty good, actually. But the black around her eyes needed to go. She grimaced, thanking Anna and began to wash the makeup off.

After a few minutes, she looked up and saw Anna still standing off a ways behind her. She was confused. Was the girl waiting for something? "Where did you learn to tie a tie like that?" She asked, immediately berating herself for initiating the conversation. The girl just looked so lost, though, and she had to say something nice.

Anna began her trademark torrent of words. "Well, Hans taught me, really. I mean, my taught me as well, but it was mostly Hans. I had a job as a waitress once, and they wanted me to wear a tie, but I got fired on the first day. I mean, its not my fault those trays are so slippery! But, anyways, I was watching Hans put his tie on and I asked him if I could help. I actually choked him with it at first. But, he helped me out with it." Elsa looked at her in the mirror, bewildered as she washed the last bits of the makeup off of her face.

"Hans is your boyfriend, I'm guessing?"

Anna smiled. "Yeah. He's gorgeous and sweet and just a nice guy. He makes me feel like a princess. He's just the perfect guy, and I can't believe it. Hes not like most of the boyfriends I've had. Well he is, but he's a lot nicer, but he's not -uhg." She sighed, catching herself in yet another ramble. "Well, you know how boyfriends are."

Elsa turned around, putting her hands on the sink counter, looking at Anna curiously. "No, I don't. I've never had a boyfriend." Anna was shocked.

"But you're... You're gorgeous!" She flushed red again, and was surprised when Elsa looked down and turned a shade of light pink. "I mean. You're really beautiful. You have a great smile and beautiful eyes and perfect hair and -" She stopped, and Elsa looked back up, concerned. Anna was staring at her hair, biting her lower lip. "I think I had a dream about you."

They stared at each other as those words sunk in. Anna was mortified - god, did she just lose all sense of control around pretty people? Elsa just laughed.

"That is either the creepiest thing I have ever heard or the worst pickup line ever." Elsa said, turning back to the the mirror, her familiar smirk on her face again.

"No, I just mean - ahg, why do you make yourself so hard to talk to?" Anna said, pressing her palms to her face.

Elsa smiled, packing her folded clothes back into her book bag. "It usually keeps people from talking to me. Doesn't seem to make you stop, though." He things all packed away, she shrugged on the jacket, frowning at the sleeves, then took it off. "I'll modify that when I get home." She looked back to Anna, nodding. "Thank you for your help. So, is that dream the reason that you're still here?" Anna shook her head slowly. "Well. I'll be off. Pleasure meeting you."

And with that, Elsa pulled her headphones out of her bag and put them back into place. Anna was left there, her face as red as her hair as the beautiful blonde brushed by her.

It was only until she was halfway down the hall that Elsa had no idea where she was going. She stopped, frustrated, biting down on the scars inside of her cheek, worn into there after years of that particular habit. She really didn't want to talk to Anna again. That was the longest conversation she had had with someone her age in... three years? The last one was more of an argument, actually. She didn't want to get attached to anyone, but she really needed directions to the next class.

Sighing, she turned around, startled to find that the redhead was standing only a few feet behind her. "Uhm. Hi." She said, and Anna grinned at her bewildered expression.

"Need some help?"

Elsa smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... How'd you tell?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "You're new here. You just picked up your schedule, and you've spent the last three minutes staring at the door numbers. I'm ditzy, not dumb." Elsa nodded her head, then, on whim, extender her arm.

"Madam, may I have the honor of escorting you on this voyage?"

Anna laughed, linking her arm into Elsa's. "First class?"

Elsa studied her paper. "American Literature."

"Cool! I have that class first period, too."

They laughed and chatted like old friends, and inside Elsa's head a voice screamed at her to run before they both got hurt. She shoved it into the back of her mind. _What harm can one friend be?_

She should have listened.

There came the sound of loud footsteps behind them, and a hand slammed down on Elsa's wrist, yanking it out of Anna's grasp. Anna gasped, but Elsa's reaction was far more... drastic.

There was the flash of red hair and grey pants as her attacker suddenly found himself pulled forward, Elsa turning in a semi circle, using his weight and momentum to yank him off balance. Hans suddenly found a pale fist in his face, with another hand holding him up off the ground by the collar of his shirt. He noted, with some dismay, that it was not actually another man touching his girlfriend. It was another girl in a mans outfit.

Somehow that bothered him more than the fact that someone else was touching Anna, or even the fact that she had him completely at her mercy. They locked gazes for a fraction of a second, and an instant dislike was taken up by the both of them.

"E-Elsa! Please, let him go!" Anna cried, shocked at the outburst of sudden violence.

Elsa's eyes had lost their warm glow, now cold as frostbite as they glanced from the boy in her grip to the girl she had called friend. _Looks like I fucked that one up royally._ She pushed the boy back, and he stumbled, going from leaning far forward to nearly falling on his backside. Without a word, Elsa turned and went to the first class. She had figured out the layout of the school by now.

Anna looked up at her boyfriend, confused. "Hans, why were you so rude? She's new here and just wanted to -"

Hans cut her off. "Me, the rude one? She almost punched my lights out. Its obvious that she's been in a lot of fights. How did someone like that get into our school?"

Anna was shocked. She had never heard Hans bad-mouth a single person. Ever. And to say that about Elsa, of all people?

Hans looked down at her, tearing his eyes away from the rapidly fading figure down the hall. His frown melted as he looked at Anna's worried face, and he grabbed her by the chin, kissing her softly. _Let the little bitch see this one._

She did see it, and she berated herself for shoving that nagging voice away. She had nearly punched her boyfriend in the face, and Anna had already abandoned her for her dashing hero. This is why she didn't make friends.

Hans broke the kiss off, and Anna stared dreamily into the distance. "I missed you so much, beautiful." He said, grabbing her hand. "Come on, lets get you to class. And don't hang out with the new girl anymore, ok? She's a bad influence."

Anna, still high from the kiss, just nodded. "Ok."

Elsa could feel herself freeze inside.

And then felt herself shatter.

**Yo.**

**To all my readers from Stained and Shattered, I am truly and deeply sorry if this disappointed you. I got writing chapter 6, then i got a new idea, and... yeah. So im taking on the task of writing TWO fanfics at once.**

**Im super crazy, aren't I?**

**AAAAAANYhoo, looking for a Beta reader still. Chapter 6 will be up by the end of next week, I swear.**

**Thanks and I love Y'all!**

**-Arac**


	2. Chapter 2

The dorm was too damn small to properly do her 'dance.' So instead, Elsa crossed her legs, sitting on the floor, her headphones in again. She sat in front of her bed, going over the events of the day, trying to let her stress drain out into the floor. She opened her eyes, and the stress returned when she saw the other half of the room.

She had asked for a room to herself, and yet the other half was quite obviously occupied.

Elsa had arrived on the train that very morning. She had given her things - she only had one suitcase and a duffle bag - to the man in the stupid outfit who was waiting for at the station. He had drove an hour to get to the school, told her the number of the room she would be sleeping in, and left.

She simmered - it had been another long first day of school. She had spent the entire day being stared at, whispered about, and had quite a few people try to tongue-lash her. They had immediately been shoved back into place, and instead glared at her back.

Elsa looked at the other half of the room. There were quite a few posters scattered on the walls, with names of bands she didn't recognize. _The Corrs?_ _Tempest? The hell does PTX stand for?_ There was laptop sitting on the bed, out of its case, with many stickers on it. There was a picture of a blue police box, a few giant monsters, and far too many smiley faces for her liking. There was a desk up against the wall, and a massive computer setup there. Now, that was interesting. There were three screens(Who the hell needs three screens?), a tangle of cords, a mouse with too many buttons that was on the left side of a red and black keyboard. There was also a violin case resting against the desk.

It seems that her roommate would be interesting, at least. Hopefully she wouldn't pry too hard, and they'd get along pretty good.

Elsa sighed, looking at her side of the room, and its complete and utter lack of decor. The beige walls with red trim stared back at her, and suddenly she wished that she had taken the posters from her room. Oh, well.

Elsa sat on that floor for a while, wondering if skipping out of last period was a good idea for the first day of school. But she had had the misfortune of having both of the ginger lovebirds in her study-hall fifth period, and she had decided she was tired of listening to that giggle. Especially once she recalled that she was going to be in math with her last period. Math was a reason in itself to skip, though.

Thank god she had cut off the teachers before they had said her last name in each of the classes. They had stood her up in front of the room, but everyone already knew who that she was the new girl. The freak, the girl who wore the boys uniform and didn't talk to anyone.

Last period should have ended a few minutes ago, and Elsa sighed as she prepared herself to meet her new room mate. She stood up gracefully, rocking back onto her feet and then springing up. She did a few quick stretches, then frowned down at her attire. The pants were fine. At least no one would be staring at her ass this year. But the shirt was too loose and she would _not_ wear that bulky jacket. She chewed the inside of her lip, pondering. _Maybe if I can get some scissors and a sewing machine..._ She debated what she could do to improve her outfit, then put the uniform to the side.

Moving over by the dresser by the wall, she began to put her clothes away. Everything was placed neatly into the correct drawers, save the white cotton outfit she planned on wearing to practice later. Now, there was something to look forward to. Mixed Martial Arts club... at a catholic school? Whodathunkit. Before she could go over the novelty of the thing again, though, there was a flash of red as someone busted through the door. Whoever it was must have not seen Elsa, because she immediately threw herself onto the bed.

For a moment, Elsa was worried that it was that girl from earlier, but she noticed it wasn't. For starters, Anna would be sucking face with Mr. Gorgeous still. And this girl was too short, and her hair was a duller shade of red. The hair was also short, cut close to the girls skull, except for a red braid that hung down her back, almost to her knees. Damn, that was a lot of hair.

She was about to say something to the girl, but then she flipped over and sprung up to a sitting position, her eyes closed. Elsa noticed that she had a headset on - one of those fancy red Dr. Whoever ones. Her eyes were closed, and she had the tip of her tongue sticking out of her lips as she strummed an air guitar. Elsa was very amused by the display.

The girl's eyes shot open. "Ooh, Idea! Idea!" She shouted, pulling her headset off and reaching for the violin case at the base of her bed. She tried to reach for it, but she couldn't grab it from her current position on the bed, and so swung her feet over the side.

That was when she first saw Elsa.

There was a moment of silence, as the girl turned a very deep shade of red, suddenly realizing that there was another person in the room with her. Elsa waved her hand slowly. "Hi."

The girl cleared her throat. "Uhm. Hello." There was another moment of quiet, then the girl shrugged and grabbed her violin. "They couldn't have given me a warning, at least?" She mumbled, opening up the case and pulling out a strange contraption. It was a violin, but made out of metal and plastic, not wood. Instead of the sturdy base most had, the violin was shaped oddly, the neck zig-zagging, then spiraling into a swirl at the base of it.

Elsa watched as she pulled out a black bow for the violin, then set the instrument on the bed. The girl stood, smiling as she extended a hand. "My names Maeve. Pleasure to meet you." Elsa shook her hand, nodding.

"Elsa. Sorry to intrude on your... whatever. I should have given a bit of warning." The girl just laughed, shaking her head.

"Just my normal bout of abnormality. Anyways. I'm guessing you're new here?" Elsa nodded, and she continued. "Well. Welcome to my humble abode. You can decorate the rest of the room with whatever you'd like, as long as there is nothing with Justin Beiber or One Direction on it. Or ponies. If any of those items are seen on this wall, they will be burnt with extreme prejudice."

Elsa grimaced. "Wouldn't dream of it. So, i'm guessing you play violin?" The girl nodded.

"However did you guess?" Maeve asked, sitting back down.

Elsa had a feeling she was going to enjoy having her as a room mate.

"Yeah. This here is my baby. She's an electric violin. Say hello, Eona." She said, cooing to the object in her hands. She plucked one of the strings, and the violin sang out a short greeting. Maeve plugged a cord into the base of the violin, humming as she turned on a small amplifier by the nightstand in between the two beds. She turned the knob to four, smiling as she tapped her foot.

"I apologize, but you're going to be hearing a lot of us in the future." Maeve said, and Elsa just shook her head.

"Its fine. I love music in almost any form." The redhead spared her a quick grin. "You'll also have to put up with my weirdness for a while. The grin grew, then faded into a focused, almost reverent expression. Maeve tapped her foot four times, then drew the bow across the strings.

For almost fifteen minutes, Elsa stared, enraptured as the girl poured a flood of energy into the instrument. It was the most passionate thing she had ever heard. The violin seemed alive in her hands, a steady flow of music filling her ears as the girl before her emptied herself of this music. When it came to a stop, Elsa applauded.

"That was wonderful." She said, smiling as the other girl panted, worn out from the excursion. The girl smiled, pulling out her phone, then slowly put the violin back into its case. Elsa, not knowing what else to do, looked at her phone as well. She bolted upright. "Oh, shit. I'm going to be late."

Maeve looked up at her, concerned. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you late for anything -" Elsa cut her off.

"I'm not technically late. I just wanted to get there a bit early, thats all. I have an exercise I want to do before anyone gets there." Maeve looked a bit confused, so Elsa held up her Gi. "I'm the newest member of the MMA club." She still looked confused, so Elsa sighed. "Mixed Martial Arts."

Maeve drew back, surprised. "Whoa. Remind me not to piss you off." Elsa laughed, then walked into the small bathroom to change. When she came out, the girl was seated at her computer chair, talking animatedly to someone on her headset. "No, seriously. I'm not kidding, kid. You don't stop talking, I will end you." She looked up at Elsa, shaking her head. "Squeakers. Frigging annoying kids. Do you play any video games?" She asked, taking her headset off. Elsa couldn't tell what game she was playing, but it looked like a shooter of some sort.

"Eh. I played a lot of COD last year. I'm a console gamer, myself." Elsa said, tying her black belt around her waist. Satisfied that the outfit was complete, she pulled on a pair of sandals.

Maeve frowned. "Thats a habit I'm going to have to get out of you. PC gamers master race." Someone said something in her headset, and her eyes lit up. "Ooh, I'll have to talk to you later. My friends got on." She eyed the blonde up and down. "Kick some ass for me, alright?" Elsa laughed, then walked out the door.

Elsa stood in the gym, watching as some men rolled out pads to place on the floor. There didn't seem to be any students here yet, and she nodded as she began her warm-up routine. She closed her eyes, stretching out every muscle in her body until she felt it burn, then began the Dance.

The Dance consisted of twelve different poses, each to be held for five minutes. When she had first been taught it, she could barely even get into the positions, much less hold them for any period of time. But that was ten years ago.

Now, she was a master of the Dance.

The first pose was the Crane. This one was easy enough, it focused on balance and a little bit of endurance. She stood on one foot, raising herself to her toes, extending her other leg out at a right angle in front of her. By the end of the five minutes, he leg muscles were screaming. She just continued to the next one, her eyes closed, not pausing as she shifted fluently into the rat. This one was all about flexibility.

She went through the first seven poses without issue. But in the midst of the Ox, there was a burble of laughter from the entrance of the gym. She grimaced, currently parallel to the ground, resting her weight on her forearms only, the rest of her body in the air. This one was all about strength, which was not her strongest suit. Sweat dripped down her brow, her biceps and abdomen aching with the strain of the current pose. The laughter stopped, fading to whispers, and she resisted the urge to open her eyes. She heard footsteps approach her, and she bit her lower lip.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked. It was that rich snob from earlier this morning. Damn it. "This is a Martial Arts club, not a gymnastics class." A couple of the boys around him snorted, and she sighed, puffing hair out of her face.

"I welcome you to try to do what I am doing." She said, slowly shifting onto one arm, then standing up slowly. She lifted one leg up, standing on the other, going into a full split, holding onto her foot. Elsa sighed as they shouted in mock surprise, but she still refused to open her eyes.

That resolve lasted until one of the boys tried to push her over.

In a flash, she grabbed the hand that was trying to shove her off balance, spinning back into a normal stance. She twisted her attackers arm, bending it behind his back, then pressing her knee into the back of his, forcing him to kneel. She leaned forward slowly, whispering into his ear.

"If I move your arm another inch, it will snap." The boy stiffened. She pressed the boys arm forward a quarter of an inch forward, and he struggled to free himself from her grip. Another little bit forward, and he yelped in pain.

"All right. Im sorry for interrupting you." He said, and Elsa let go of his arm. She puller herself back into the Snake position, and the boys left her alone, going to their own corner to warm up. She heard quite a few thumps as they tried to imitate her and failed, falling to the ground.

Elsa finished her last stance - the Dragon - and then crossed her legs, sitting on the floor. There came the sound of footsteps as more people entered. From the sounds of things, there were about twenty people in the room. They mingled, talking to each other, but Elsa didn't open her eyes, simply resting at the ready as she waited for the instructor to enter the room. She didn't have long to wait.

There was a massive, booming clap, and Elsa's eyes snapped open. There man that stood in the center of the room was a giant. He was easily seven feet tall, and must have weighed upwards of three hundred pounds. He wore a red and grey pair of cotton pants, like her own, but his torso was covered in a massive wool sweater. He smiled around the room.

"Yoo-hoo, students! We are starting now. Please gather round, Ya?" Elsa stood, walking over, then sat down on the ground before him. The rest of the students were dressed in outfits similar to her own, and they sat down, forming a semicircle in front of the giant man. "Thank you all for joining us today. Most of us know each other, but we have a few new students with us, so why don't we go around and introduce our names, where we are from, and what martial arts we know?" he nodded. "My name is Vanderin Oaken, and I am considered a master of Karate, Tai-chi, Jui-jitsu and Shen Hue." He looked to his left, and the snobby rich kid from earlier smiled.

"My name is Xavier Vanderbilt and I know Karate, Tenbo and Tai-chi." He grinned, smirking at Elsa. She just stared back at him, expressionless. The introdutions were passed around the room, and most of the students had knew two or three different martial arts. The girl before Elsa squeaked out her name - Sarah or Saren or something - and revealed she only knew basic Karate.

"It's ok, dear. We will teach you more, Ya?" Oaken smiled, nodding his head at the shy girl. Xavier and his cronies snickered. Oaken ignored them, looking at Elsa. "Your turn. Vhat is your name?"

Elsa sighed, not saying anything. Across the circle, the three boys laughed. "Its ok if you don't know many, deary. We will teach you more." One of them said, and they burst out into laughter.

Elsa glared, then spoke. "My name is Elsa Idunn Arendelle. I know and have mastered Karate, Tai-chi, Kung fu, Kung-seu, Jui-Jitsu, Tai-Jitsu, Sheng-te, American Militia Martial arts, Chinese Militia Martial Arts, and Dinue." The boys stopped laughing rather quickly. The rest of the class stared at her in awe, and she prayed that it was because of the list she had provided and not because of her name.

Saren turned to her. "Wow... How long have you been learning martial arts for?" Elsa smiled.

"Since I was three. Don't worry, Xavier. I'll teach you some if you ask nicely." The black haired boy glared daggers at her, and she knew that she was going to have a problem with him in the future.

The rest of practice went without incident. Oaken went over the rules of the MMA tournement that they would be attending at the end of the year. No blows to the face, no finger-jabs, and no pressure points. Elsa was a bit miffed at the last one - that ruined the whole point of Dinue fighting.

There were a myriad of other rules for them to learn as well, and he handed each person a rulebook before they left. "Read this before practice on Wednesday, Ya? We will spend the rest of the year improving on your martial arts skills and adapting what you already know to these rules."

Elsa left, her Gi smelling like sweat as she walked back to her room.. She was excited for this year. A tournament... Maybe she would get a real fight sooner or later. Oaken looked like he would make a good sparring partner.

She mused about her plans for this year as she walked the corridor, opening up the room. Two heads of red hair greeted her as she entered, and she stopped, confused. Maeve was intently playing a game, and the other girl sat next to her on the desk, her own laptop sitting on the desk. Maeve grinned as she moved her character around, moving what looked like a minigun after a a bare-chested guy in a silly hat who ran around on the screen. "Pop uber now!"

"Take that, you raging bastard!" The other girl yelled, and Elsa recognized the voice.

Of course Anna and Maeve would be friends.

The two girls didn't seem to notice her, so with a sigh, Elsa grabbed went into the bathroom. She turned the shower on, keeping it cold as she stripped out of her sweaty clothes. She stepped into the ice-cold water, rinsing off the days activities as the water killed the tiny fraction of the good mood she had left.

When she exited the bathroom, she was already dressed, her hair back into its familiar braid. Anna and Maeve were waiting for her, sitting on Maeve's bed. When the door opened, Anna looked up, smiling at Elsa.

She stood up, watching as Elsa pulled out her headphones, placing them into her ears. "Hey, Elsa. I wanted to apologize for -"

Elsa cut her off with the door.

She walked to the school cafeteria, grabbing a sandwich and a carton of milk, eating them as she wandered the halls of the school, a small bag slung over her arm. She had asked one of the lunch ladies where she could find something to sew with, and she had pointed her to a room dedicated entirely to fabrics. Silently, she pulled her uniform out of the bag, grabbing a pair of scissors and setting to work.

It took almost two hours for her to finish modifying the uniform to her exact needs, but once it was done, something that was almost a smile graced her lips. She folded up the uniform, placing it back into the bag, then walking back to her room.

When she returned, the room was empty. She stared at the walls, mentally noting that she needed to decorate them somehow. Not right now, though.

She tossed her bag into the corner, flopping onto the bed. She tossed her jeans and shoes into the corner on top of the bag, crawling under the covers in her t-shirt and underwear. The lullaby of heavy metal rocked her to sleep.

It was going to be a long year.

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH**

**11 follows for one chapter? Im so happy :D**

**Maeve is pronounced Mayv**

**I may or may not have made up 80% of those martial arts.**

**In other news - I NEED A MOTHERF**KING BETA READER.**

**Pros of being my Beta: You get to read the story first, before anyone else. I give you access to the plot line of the story. I will give you a throne of diamond when I control the universe.**

**Cons: ...**

**I think i make my point.**

**Leave a review or a PM or something, just please tell me that you like it. I need dis.**

**Love y'all!**

**-Arac.**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the sun came up, Elsa had memorized the patterns on the ceiling. She had been up for hours - kept awake by the same nightmares she had had for years.

When the rays of sunlight poked through the curtains, she sighed, sitting upright in the bed. She reached up to touch her hair, silently hoping that it hadn't happened again - but to no avail. She had once again been cursed by the gods of bedhead.

She slowly walked to the bathroom, trying not to wake up her room mate as she tip-toed across the floorboards. The mission was a success - not a stir from the bed across the room. She quickly attacked the beast that rested atop her head with a comb and detangler, forcing it to a more... subdued state, which she then forced into its usual braid. She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror, deciding to keep the makeup to a minimum today.

When she exited the bathroom, she nearly slammed into Maeve, who was standing by the door with her arms crossed, glaring up at Elsa. Elsa groaned internally.

"Now. Want to tell me why you decided to avoid me and Anna last night?" Elsa decided to feign ignorance.

"Anna? Was that her name? You looked like you were having fun, and I decided not to intrude." Maeve clearly was not buying it.

"She told me about your 'falling out.' Honestly, Elsa, the girl was three seconds away from crying when you slammed the door in her face. She has no idea what she did wrong - she didn't do anything wrong, by the way - and she thought that you left because she was a terrible person." Maeve sighed, rubbing her eyes wearily. "You managed to sneak in because I had to walk the poor girl to her boyfriends room because he's the only one that can make her calm down."

Elsa noticed the venom that entered her voice at the word 'boyfriend.' "I'm guessing you and Hans aren't the best of friends, then?" Maeve stiffled a giggle.

"Oh, Mr. 'I'm Gods gift to the world?' He's a control freak, a manipulative bastard, and he did the same thing to me that he did to you yesterday." Maeve's eyes narrowed. "He told Elsa, and I quote, 'Stay away from that dyke.' He's such an arse. I mean, I never even attempted to hit on her because she's so freaking in love with the guy."

Elsa raised one eyebrow, but decided not to comment. "Love is blind. "She said, dryly. Maeve nodded, then looked back up at her.

"Elsa, just give the girl a chance. She deserves that much, at least. She's kind, and sweet, and funny, and just all around the most caring person you will ever meet."

Elsa nodded. "So. Can I get by now?"

"Oh, sorry." Maeve moved to the side, and Elsa picked up her uniform. There was a gasp behind her, then a giggle. "Oh wow. Ms. Ceberus is _not_ going to like that." Elsa turned around, a little confused.

"Who?"

"Oh. I took the liberty of reading your schedual, since you left it on the floor last night. You have Ms. Ceberus for home room, which we have on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays." Elsa nodded, comprehension flooding her face. "Anna also has Ms. Ceberus, so this morning is the perfect chance to apologize." After a moment, Maeve frowned. "Maybe not. Seeing as your... Modifications will probably make her sprout a couple heads, or spit fire or something."

Elsa smiled. "Do you like it?"

Maeve smiled back at the blonde, looking at the new and improved uniform. "Yeah. I like it."

Elsa knew that walking into the school with her uniform like this would be unusual, but seriously. It was as if she were walking through the halls naked. People stopped in their conversations and stared, talking about the new girl yet again. She had come into class wearing a boys uniform yesterday, but this was... Crazy.

She fingered the collar to the shirt, wondering if she should have made it more open instead of leaving it the way it was. Nah, the tie wouldn't have fit then. Elsa walked into the bathroom, studying herself in the mirror. Damn, she looked good.

She had first decided that the shirt needed an overhaul, so she had cut off the sleeves below her elbow. Her forearms were bare, showing off the arms she had spent years toning with exorcise. The shirt was a lot tighter as well, hugging her chest and belly. The pants had stayed mostly intact - they had been made a little tighter in the... rear area. Hey, if people are going to stear at her, they might as well have something to look at.

The part she liked the most was the jacket, though. She had taken the offendingly ugly thing and taken the sleeves right off of it. Now, instead of of boring grey jacket, she had a lovely vest. It hugged her sides, showing off her hourglass figure. Just for shits and giggles, she had threaded a red A onto it above her heart. If anyone asked, it stood for her last name. It was totally not a tribute to one of her favorite books. Nope. No way.

She topped off the ensemble with a black bow tie, and she couldn't help but admire herself in the mirror. Yeah. She looked good.

Elsa picked up her bag, walking to her home room. The halls were mostly empty, with most people already in their classes, but some people still cast her glances in the halls. One such girl she remember from yesterday - she had been quite adamant that Elsa wearing the boys uniform was a major breach of rules. What was her name again? Elsa shrugged. The girl ducked into the same room Elsa was headed for, and she groaned.

Elsa walked into the room, looking around the room. There were only two empty seats, one of which the prude immediately took, sitting the middle of a crowd of girls. They began whispering the second she sat down, and it wasn't hard to guess what they were talking about.

The other empty seat was in the back corner, with a familiar red head seated next to it. Well, seated wasn't exactly the right word for it. Anna was slumped over on the desk, her eyes closed as she snored lightly. Adorable.

Elsa moved to the desk next to the sleeping girl, setting her stuff down on the floor before kneeling to the ground. She put her head on the desk, her face inches from the other girls. She tapped the girl on the forehead, and after a moment Anna cracked an eye open.

The first thing Anna saw was those gigantic, gorgeous blue eyes right in front of hers. She smacked her lips together, swallowing away the dryness in her throat. Where had she seen eyes like that before? Hmm.

"Morning." Elsa said, and Anna just frowned. What? Oh.

Anna shot up, blushing as she realized who it was and where she was. Aw, man. She should have gotten more sleep last night. Hans wasn't exactly the best person to share a bed with, though.

"Oh. Hi, Elsa." She said, smoothing her hair out, then suddenly grinning. "Hi, Elsa!"

The blonde smiled. Why couldn't she stay angry around this girl? She woke up that morning, fully intending to not talk to her ever again. But, when Maeve had told her that she had almost made her cry, Elsa felt extremely guilty. And when she had walked into the room, well. She could see why Maeve adored the girl so much.

"Hi, Anna. Listen. Im sorry about avoiding you yesterday. I had a lot on my plate, and I really didn't want to talk." Anna just smiled as Elsa sat in her chair, turning her legs to face the other girl.

"Oh, its fine. I didn't mean to chase you off. Hans can be... Overprotective, I guess. He's not exactly open minded, but I'm sure once he gets to know you, he wont mind me being around you. Just like with Maeve." Elsa nodded slowly, not convinced.

"So. Friends?" Anna said, reaching out her hand. Elsa stared at it for a few seconds. Friendships had never ended all that well in the past. But something about the grin on that face told her this one would probably be fine. She took the hand, shaking it.

"Friends."

Anna's already massive grin spread even larger. "Ha. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the ginger charms." Elsa burst out laughing, and Anna appreciated the sound. Then she noticed the uniform. "Oh my god, Elsa..." Elsa stopped laughing, noticing Anna's concerned tone. "Your uniform!"

Elsa grinned, standing up and twirling in a circle slowly. "You like?"

Anna was horrified. "Yes, it looks great on you. But thats besides the point. We aren't allowed to to modify our uniforms at all! Ms. Ceberus is gonna lose her shit."

She was right.

Just that very moment, the aforementioned woman walked through the door, looking around at her class with a sour look, as if they were all criminals already. She spared the girl who had confronted Elsa yesterday a quick nod, then looked around the rest of the room. When her gaze fell upon Elsa's back, her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"You! You there. You!" She said, pointing her finger at the back of the boy who had completely ruined the uniform. What a disgrace! When the figure did not turn, she frowned. "You, Boy! Turn around this instant!"

When Elsa did, the old crone nearly had a heart attack.

"What on earth were you thinking, girl?" Elsa was unable to hide her grin as she watched the woman have a conniption. "Take it off. Take it off this instant! That is an insult to the entire institution, the very good name of this school and the good Lord himself!"

Elsa was going to give the old bag a calm and reasonable explanation. Then she went and brought religion into it.

"So. You want me to get naked, is what you're saying?" Elsa said with a smirk, demurely playing with her braid as twenty three jaws hit the floor.

"Wha... What did you just say?" The crone squawked out, her finger pointing at the girl. The prudish girl crossed herself, and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You really do, don't you? Well, respect your elders and all that..." Elsa said, sashaying her hips as she made to start unbuttoning her shirt.

"Stop! Stop this instant!" Elsa did, grinning massively. Ms. Ceberus walked forward, making to grab ahold of Elsa's vest. But before she could, Elsa's hand shot out, grabbing onto her wrist.

The grin fell off of Elsa's face, and Ms. Ceberus felt chills run down her back. "Don't touch me. Ever."

Elsa released the woman, and she stumbled back, catching her balance on a desk. The woman was aghast - how had such a person gotten into the school?

When her eyes fell upon the scarlet letter on her chest, she nearly swooned.

"You... You!" She said, as if that were enough of a curse to scare her off. Elsa giggled, lifting her vest up, showing off the red A on her breast. "What... Do you mean to tell me you are an acknowledged adulteress?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, this is just an initial. Stands for my name, so that way no one can take it, you see?" Ms Ceberus suddenly developed a twitch in her right eye.

"And what would you name be, so that way I can right it on this detention slip?" She said, pulling a pack of pink paper and a pen out of her bag. Anna was right - she really did enjoy giving out detentions.

Elsa sighed. Time for this cat to come out of the bag.

"Elsa. Elsa Arendelle."

"Elsa Arende-" Ms. Ceberus blinked, confused for a moment. "Arendelle?"

Elsa sighed. "Yes. Arendelle. As in the Arendelle corporation."

One of the boys in the back spoke up. "As in... the daughter of Agnus Arendelle, CEO of Arendelle Corp?"

Elsa glared at him, a quick twinge running through her at her fathers name. "Yes. That would be me."

Arendelle Corp. The company itself was though to be worth more than most of Europe, with enough influence to turn the tide of politics. It had no shareholders, no board of directors. Owned by part of the royal family of Norway, it was truly a kingdom by itself. The company had started only a few decades ago, when one of the dukes had discovered a massive deposit of valuable minerals below his estate. Gold, diamonds, silver. It was more than enough to make him one of the wealthiest men in the world.

The duke had built a massive company off extracting the valuables from the mine, making him one of the richest men alive. When he passed at only fifty four years old, however, the company passed to his youngest son, a brilliant business man named Agnus who had graduated from Harvard at age seventeen. Rumors had it that it had not been passed to the eldest son because of his ineptitude to run it properly.

Agnus Arendelle had invested almost all of the money into technology the very day that he received control of it. Almost twelve billion dollars, immediately poured into small, no name companies that no one had ever heard of. There was a massive uproar at first - he must have been crazy.

Within the year he had doubled the size of Arendelle Corps, turning it from a simple mining company to a massive giant in the industry. He was hailed as the most successful business man to ever walk the face of the earth.

Within a decade, Arendelle Corps was worth more than 1.3 trillion dollars by itself. And the company was still growing today, always expanding into newer technologies. They had made their fortune in televisions, computers and phones, but now they had their hands in everything from hospitals to automobiles. And when Agnus and his wife Idunn had died in a cruising mishap, he had left everything to one person.

Elsa Arendelle.

She was heir to the throne of a massive empire that was now worth more than almost every country. The day that she turned twenty one, the control of the company would switch from her uncle and the board of directors to one person and one person only.

Her.

Ms. Ceberus was at a loss for words. This was probably going to be the most powerful person in the world some day. And here she was, writing out a detention slip for her.

Well, shit.

Elsa decided to break the ice. "Uhm. Miss C?" The elderly lady blinked. "Close your mouth. You're drooling on the detention slip."

The woman consulted her options. The brat was clearly asking for some sort of trouble, but to give her a detention on the first day? It was an infraction on the uniform, anyways, and the guidance office was responsible for those.

She put the pink pad back into her bag, swallowing nervously. Then the girl smirked, and she figured that the girl had planned the entire thing. Thought she could throw her wealth around and get out of trouble, did she?

"Well. Ms. Arendelle." The woman began, crossing her arms. "I am calling the office right this instant. You will report there immediately and answer for your destruction of school property!" Some of the people in the room gasped, then just watched as Elsa picked up her bag, still smirking. As she was going out the door, Ms. Ceberus shot out one last remark.

"Don't think that your family will protect you, Elsa Arendelle." She grinned as the girl stopped. The grin instantly faded as she turned back around, malice in her eyes. For a split second, the teacher feared for her life.

"How would my family save me?" Elsa said, spitting the words out as she turned back around.

No one saw the pain replace the anger as she walked out the door.

"They can't protect me. They're dead."

Kai sighed, looking from the principle to Elsa and back. The girl had entered the office, her head held high but her eyes red from something. He wanted nothing more than to console the poor girl, but he knew that she wouldn't talk to an adult. Thats why he had asked Gerda, his wife and the keeper of the dorms, to put her in a room with Maeve - and it was also why he had put her in six classes with Anna.

The girl sat in the chair, looking straight ahead as the principal sat in his chair. The chair was designed to make him seem taller, but it just made him look ridiculous. No one had the heart to tell Mr. Weselton that, however. So the principal sat in his highchair, grinning at the girl before him as Kai sat to the side, knowing this was going to end sourly.

"Ms. Arendelle." He began, but Kai cut him off - interrupting Elsa's interruption, much to her surprise.

"She prefers to be called Elsa, sir."

Mr. Weselton nodded. "My apologies. Elsa, we are dearly sorry for whatever may have happened between you and Ms. Ceberus. The woman is quite a bother to many of our students, but she does wonders as a teacher. She teaches calculus, correct?" Kai nodded. She actually was the librarian, but it wasn't prudent to correct the principal when he was talking. "Well. We are truly and deeply sorry about this incident, and we will make corrections to ensure it will not happen again."

Elsa sighed. The man was truly the embodiment of every person that had ever tried to gain her trust. It was quite obvious he was hoping for a generous donation, and she sighed again. "I'm afraid I may have broken a few rules, sir. You can't expect to show favoritism - some parents may get quite upset." She said, and the short man was confused. Was she trying to get herself in trouble?

"Well... What exactly did you do?" He asked, wringing his hands nervously. She was right, of course - if he let her go with no punishments all the time, then he would lose respect from many of the backers of the school. But if he punished her, he might not get that donation...

"Lets see..." Elsa said, deciding to give the man what he obviously wanted - her. She kicked up her feet onto the desk, leaning back in the chair. "I insulted and maybe even assaulted a teacher. I destroyed school property and I may have attempted to bribe a teacher." She said, ticking off her fingers.

Weselton sputtered, looking to Kai for confirmation. Kai shifted in his seat.

"Actually, the only real charges we have here are the insulting of a teacher." he said, opening a rule book on his lap. Elsa and the principal looked at him - one relieved, the other confused. "Lets see. Elsa, did you actually present Ms. Ceberus with any money? No? I thought not. That gets rid of bribery. Also, the rulebook states, and I quote: 'No modifications to the girls uniforms must be made unless they are absolutely necessary. The same goes to the boys uniforms: No boys may modify the uniform unless it is to make them fit better." He looked up, smiling. "You are a girl in a boys uniform, therefor, the rule does not apply to you." Elsa looked at him, her eyes wondering.

Why?

"And on the charge of assault, it was clearly a defensive mechanism - you did no lasting harm to the teacher, and she was attempting to grab ahold of you. I have the account from a student in the class." He said, waving away her question. "So. All we have left is for you to apologize for your statements around Ms. Ceberus's request for you to remove your outfit, and we will have no problem." He looked up, smiling at her as the principal let out a sigh of relief.

"That will be all, Ms. Are- Elsa. Thank you for coming, and please keep the rude remarks to a minimum. Oh, and if I must say - I do like the uniform. Can we maybe mix up the code a little bit, Kai?" He said, turning to the guidance councilor. Kai shrugged.

"You're the principal, after all. Its up to you. You may want to consult the board first." Kai stood up, nodding to the principal as he walked out to his office. "Elsa, would you come with me?"

They walked the short distance to the guidance office in silence. But as Kai opened up the door, she had but one question for him.

"Why?" Elsa had never had a member off the staff stick up for her before. So why now, why here?

"Because we do not want to watch you ruin yourself." Kai said, his hand on the doorknob. "We don't know what has happened in your past to cause you to force away everyone that tries to get close. But we're here to make sure that stops."

"We?"

He opened the door, and Elsa found out who 'we' was. Sitting in the office was Anna, Maeve, and another girl that she recognized from her MMA club. Merian? No, it was Merida.

Merida spoke up first. "Way to stick it to the old hag!" She said, laughing. Elsa looked at Anna and Maeve, confused.

"Sorry. She insisted that she be let into the club." Maeve said, shrugging.

"Annnnd what club would that be? The league of gingers?" The girls giggled. "Seriously. I've never seen this much red hair in one place in my entire life."

Anna stopped laughing, putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "No. The Elsa fan club." Elsa raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the hand on her shoulder.

"Fans of what, now?" Elsa said, swallowing hard. The other girls immediately rolled their eyes.

Merida spoke up first. "Sorry to invite myself to this group, but when Maeve said that she was going to help you out I had to join in. The way you stuck it to that snobby prick, Xavier?" She nodded. "Couldn't help meself." She curled up her nose when she said that. "Oh, shit. I just sounded really frigging scottish, didn't I? Uhg. Besides," The girl added. "I haven't had a good fight in a while."

Elsa grinned at her. "You mean an ass kicking?" They locked glances for a while, then Maeve pulled her attention away.

"Careful with my girl, snowflake. We all are really proud to call ourselves your friend here. And its not because of your name, before you decide to go off on that." Elsa closed her mouth, her protests forestalled.

No one noticed Kai exit the room quietly, closing the door behind him.

"'My girl?'" Elsa asked, curious. Maeve smacked her forehead with her palm.

"Yeah." No further explanation was given as both Maeve and Merida turned redder than their hair. She did notice, however, that their hands we entwined between them, their thumbs rubbing slow circles on the backs of each others hands. Elsa nodded slowly, smiling as she looked at Anna.

"So, whats Arendelle Corp?" Anna asked, biting her lip. The other girls looked at her in various stages of disbelief. "No, seriously. What is it?"

"You bring a whole new level to the word oblivious, Anna." Elsa deadpanned, and the other girls laughed. After a moment, Anna joined in the laughter.

Friends. Elsa repeated the word to herself, looking at the small group that surrounded her.

_I guess I can live with that._

**Yo.**

**So, not much this chapter - My spin on Elsa is getting a lil more prominent. But Elsa is a f**king boss anyways, so you have that.**

**Ill try to upload chapters whenever I can, but we're looking at a chapter a week.**

**Thanks for reading :D Leave a follow, favorite, like, comment, PM, sacrificial offering and/or half eaten animals below.**

**Love y'all!**

**-Arac**


	4. Chapter 4

The nightmare was back. Through all of her efforts to keep it away, it was back. She had perfected the art of getting enough sleep to live but not sleeping long enough to dream; whenever she was getting stressed out, she made sure to set an alarm to wake her up if she slept more than four hours.

But despite Elsa's hardest efforts, it was back.

Maeve stared at her friends back, concerned. Elsa had been whimpering for a few minutes. She had gotten up to go to the bathroom, then seen the blonde clutching her blankets to her chest as if that alone could protect her. Then she had started crying, saying short bits of words - mostly just 'No,' or 'Please.'

Then she had shouted "Leave me alone!"

And the whimpering started.

Maeve slowly sat up, looking at her room mate as she shivered, scared to death of something in her sleep. There was nothing she could do to make the nightmare go away. There was no way to stop it except to wake her up, and she didn't want to do that. She pulled the covers off of herself, standing up, her feet padding on the carpet as she moved to Elsa's bed, looking down, worried.

Maeve wasn't quite sure what the right thing to do here would be. She had an idea, but it could very well end up with her getting her ass handed to her. After three weeks sharing a room with Elsa, she knew for a fact that surprising the girl could end up badly. Eventually, however, she decided to take the risk for her friend and moved to climb on top of the bed. Elsa didn't wake up as the bed shifted, and Maeve slowly lifted up the covers, curling up beside the girl.

Maeve had a moment of hesitation before she wrapped her arm around the other girls waist, pulling herself to her. For a few moments, the whimpering and tears continued.

Then they stopped.

Maeve breathed a sigh of relief as Els settled into sleep, her frown smoothing out into an expression of peace.

Both girls smiled as they fell deep asleep.

Elsa woke up to the sound of the alarm, wincing as sunlight hit her eyes. The hell? She never slept in past sunrise. She opened her eyes back up, trying to move and finding she couldn't. She was confused - what had her trapped? Then she began to feel someones breath against the back of her neck and the arm around her hips.

She jerked out of the embrace, turning to her side to see a pair of sleepy green eyes meet hers. Maeve blinked, Elsa's shocked expression slowly registering. Wow, she was pretty. And she was in bed with her.

Wait, what?

Both girls reared back, turning various shades of red as they tried to figure out what exactly was going on. Maeve pushed herself back as Elsa drew the covers to herself, covering up herself - she was only wearing her underwear, for gods sakes! - and managed to fall off the bed. Maeve herself was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, so she just sat on the floor, befuddled as they continued to stare at each other.

The redhead broke the silence first. "Uhm. You sleep well?"

Elsa didn't answer, just pulled the blankets tighter around herself. She remembered having the nightmare again, but having it cut off suddenly in the middle. The man stood out in her mind, that sick grin still on his face. She shook her head rapidly, chasing the image out of her mind. No. She had suffered by his hand for ten years now, she refused to let it last another day.

"Listen, Elsa. You were having a nightmare, and I really didn't know what to do. I figured it would help to know that there was someone there with you. So, I um..."

Elsa looked at the girl, curious. "So you decided to climb into bed with me?"

"Uhm. Yeah. I realize that may have not been the best idea at this point and time, but I'm no good with words and I didn't want to wake you up." Elsa, looked at her, then sighed.

"Just... next time you decide to get in my bed, ask first." Her face flushed with heat as she realized what she had just said. "Oh god. Not like... You know. Just..."

Maeve giggled for a bit. God, she was so adorable. Then she grew serious. "Do you want to talk about it, Elsa?"

"No." The reply was immediate and curt. She did not want to think about that night, much less talk about it to someone else. Ten years ago.

And the pain was still fresh.

Maeve took the hint and slowly got up off the floor. She froze once she got up to her knees, however, horror in her eyes. Elsa looked at her, concerned.

"Please don't tell Merida. I really don't want to die today."

Elsa grinned, then giggled. "Fine. You let me have a try on that behemoth of a computer tonight, I promise not to tell your girlfriend you flung yourself into my bed."

They laughed for a bit, Elsa's memory of the night before fading away as they chatted, getting ready to get up. It was Sunday, and Elsa had recieved a very harshly worded memo from Ms. Ceberus (The woman still refused to look her in the eye) that if she skipped out on sermon one more time, she would be suspended from all after-school activities. Yet another reason to hate Catholic schools.

Elsa shrugged on her uniform, looking into the mirror of the bathroom. The dark circles under her eyes had faded, but they were still present. Her scar was noticeable, but only if you were looking closely at her face. She ran her finger down the pearly white skin, grimacing as it brought back memories. She shook her head to clear it, opening the door to let the other girl take her turn.

She was not expecting to have a good day.

Anna stretched out in the bed, yawning as the sun shined down on her bare torso. She smacked her lips together, rubbing her eyes as she chased the rest of the sleep away. She opened them, looking down at the head of red hair that slept next to her still.

When she first started sleeping with Hans, she was terrified that someone would find her when she left the room late at night. Hans had convinced her to stay the night after the first few times, saying that they could just say that she had arrived early in the morning to talk or something. The ruse must have worked, because no one had yet to question her about it.

Sex with Hans was... well. He was gorgeous, incredibly toned and fit, and the most charming man in the world. But it was... Unsatisfying, to say the least. He always collapsed in a heap after five minutes and fell asleep, leaving her to clean up by herself. Not the best, but hey, he was perfect in every other way. She counted herself lucky to have such a nice guy as her boyfriend. And if bad sex was the price she had to pay, so be it.

Hans rolled over in his sleep, and Anna giggled as he scrunched up his nose. He was so cute when he was asleep. She was started to get out of bed, going into the bathroom to shower and get ready for church that morning. She must have woken up Hans, because he entered the bathroom a few minutes after, smiling at her through the glass. She smiled weakly back at him as he climbed into the shower.

Unsatisfying. But, really, was sex important when you were loved?

The church was quiet as Elsa, Merida and Maeve took their seat in one of the back rows, nodding to some friends as they turned to look at them. The service had yet to start, and they settled into their seats. Some people in the front of the church cast the two red heads dirty looks, but other than that it was rather uneventful.

Elsa what looked like earplugs out of her pockets and inserted them into her ears. Merida, who was sitting next to her, gave her a look. "You're really smart, you realize that?" Elsa grinned.

"Wireless earbuds, baby. Nearly invisible, no cords, block all sound." She looked up to the pulpit, where the minister stood, clad in red, grey and white, preparing to deliver his sermon. She grimaced. "Enjoy the next hour." Merida and Maeve grimaced, holding hands as the rest of the people funneled in. Anna and Hans walked in - together, Elsa noted with a grimace - and Anna waved, smiling to her. Elsa smiled back, but then Hans grabbed her by the shoulder, leading her over to where the football team and their groupies sat. Elsa frowned, then started her playlist. She smiled slightly as the violins began playing. She had recorded nearly three hours worth of Maeve's music, and it was now pretty much the only thing she listened to.

A few more people came to sit near them, and she was surprised that she recognized them. There was Mulan, the foreign exchange student from china who was part of the MMA club. There was also Samus, the girl who spent all of her time in the machine shop, but was also strangely part of the marksman group with Merida. Sona, the mute girl who played piano and some weird string thing called an Etwahl. She had recorded a few things with Maeve a few times, so Elsa knew her. She was pleasant enough to be around. The last one to take a seat was Alex, a boy who was friends with the two red heads.

The group sat in the back, and she had a feeling that they were the 'Atheists group' on campus. People who had gotten accepted because of their talents, not because they had parents who wanted them to go there. Mulan practiced Confucianism, she knew, but none of the other six had any ties to any sort of religion, and did not look forward to attending the sermon.

Elsa looked around the room, watching the people as the priest began to speak. He seemed very animated about whatever it was he was talking about - probably the usual 'obey the great sky man or go to hell.' She sighed, wishing for it to be five o'clock so she could beat the hell out of the punching bag. The MMA club had yet to progress into sparring against each other, not really. Right now Oaken was just helping people progress and hone their fighting moves, but they had a scrimmage against the Boston MMA academy next month. She was looking forward to that immensely.

Her group remained seated as the priest began a hymn, the rest of the group rising to their feet while the seven sat in the back. The chorus of hundreds of voices shook the room as their small group settled down for a long hour. Elsa sighed, closing her eyes. She had only been to one catholic school before this one, but the services were not mandatory. She amused herself by looking around the church.

Say what you want about religious people, but you can't deny that they knew how to make a place look good. The windows were stained glass, easily worth a few thousand a piece. And seeing as there were about twenty of these...

Elsa's eye for arts noticed a few of the paintings on the walls. She recognized some pretty big name artists - Was that a Diego Valaquez? - amongst the dozen painting that dotted the grand walls. The pews were mahogany, there were multiple glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the place just seemed to scream "Money!" She sighed. Clearly some very wealthy backers had taken a shine to the church, otherwise there was no way it would be so massive. The estate was easily worth a million dollars or more.

Elsa looked around, her eyes eventually falling upon a head of red hair. She smiled. Her friend - best friend, really. She was close to Maeve and Merida, but she and Anna had hit it off. They talked constantly, about a very wide variety of things. Anna still had no idea why Elsa had never had a boyfriend before. The truth was, she had never felt close to anyone before. She had never wanted to get close to anyone, much less close enough to a boy to start a relationship.

Anna was really the only person she had felt close to in over a decade. And she hadn't wanted to be near a boy since... well. She shook her head, clearing the memory out of her mind. Not something she wanted to dwell on.

Anna must have felt her eyes on her, because she turned around, smiling. She wasn't singing like the rest of the group, but Elsa knew that she had solid faith in her religion. Elsa herself had no problems with religious people until they decided that to force their beliefs on other people.

The redhead and the blonde smiled at each other, and Elsa suddenly wished she was sitting next to her. She wanted to see that smile up close, look into her eyes, see each individual red hair on that gorgeous head. She blushed, looking down. Anna wasn't interested in her. She was just... Anna. Nice, pretty, oblivious to the world and the fact that two of best friends had massive crushes on her. Elsa sighed. Why was life so hard?

When she looked up, Han's eyes met hers as the hymn ended instead of Elsa's. There was no warmth in his gaze as her wrapped his arm around Anna's shoulder, kissing her forehead as they sat down. Elsa glared back at him, neither of them breaking eye contact. She knew that he could tell what she was thinking about, yet she had no clue what was going on in his head. She smirked. Let him look.

She had nothing to conceal.

The preacher began speaking and Hans turned to face him, signaling an end to their battle. Elsa returned to examining the church, before checking her phone for the time. She sighed. The service had started at eleven. It was now exactly three minutes past eleven. Fifty-Seven more to go. She pulled out her sketchbook, and Merida groaned beside her.

"Damn, you thought of everything. Why can't I bring something in to do?" She whined, and Maeve grinned.

"You'd end up shooting an arrow at the priest."

Elsa didn't hear any of this conversation, as her headphones were still in. The church was nice and all, but if she were going to start a religion, the church would look something like this...

The group in the back was out of the church first, saying their farewells and splitting to go their separate ways. Elsa stood outside the door, not sure what she was waiting for. Anna walked out, laughing, and Elsa nervously wrung her hands together as the girl was swamped by a group of people. They laughed along with her, and she suddenly found herself extremely jealous. That was _her_ friend. Hers. She didn't belong in that group - the only reason she was there was because she was dating the star, the center of the group. Anna deserved to be the center of the group, not just a pleasant distraction.

Anna noticed her, and she smiled. "Hey, Elsa!" The group quieted, twenty students falling quiet and standing still. Anna, oblivious as she was, noticed the tension in the air. Anna bit her lower lip, locking gazes with Elsa. Hans put a hand on her shoulder, steering her to the left.

Anna couldn't meet her friends eyes as they walked past her, silent. Once they were past her, the conversation started again, and Elsa stared at their backs as they continued walking. Her fist opened and closed by her side, and she bit the inside of her cheek as she spun on her heel to go to her dorm.

The door slammed open, smashing into her dresser as she threw herself onto the bed. She pulled out her headphones, sighing as she tasted blood in her mouth. The patterns on the ceiling seemed to blur, and she wiped her eyes. She wasn't crying, no. Elsa didn't cry. Elsa didn't wallow in pity. Elsa did things. _Crying is an excuse to give up_. She told herself, sitting on the side of the bed. _People who are strong don't cry. They do things._

So what if Anna had chosen her boyfriend over her? Didn't matter. It didn't matter that her friends all had other people to be with than her. Doesn't matter that she was here, staring at her empty half of the room, wishing she had put some posters up so she would at least have something to look at. She dragged the back of her hand across her eyes, and it came away wet.

She sat up on the bed, crossing her legs as she rested her hand on her palms. In the back of her mind, the little voice was having a field day.

_This is why we don't make friends, Elsa._ It said, and she could almost imagine a little red demon dancing around in her head, prodding her brain with a pitchfork. _Friends will always leave you once they get what they want._

She sat that way for a few moments, then the tears came down.

"No." She whispered to herself. _Remember what your father taught you._ "Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show." A smile came, unbidden, to her lips as she remembered that day.

_The air smelled of smoke, as her father sat on his easy chair and she sat on his lap. They watched the fireplace flicker as the wood burned, and she could hear her mother humming as she read a paperback novel. She sighed, content, then looked up at Daddy._

_Dad wasn't smiling, however. He was frowning, looking into the fire as if it had personally wronged him. His hand clenched and unclenched, his other hand stroking her blonde hair._

"Daddy?"_ She asked, shifting to look at him better. He started as if she had startled him, then looked down, his frown fading into a gentle smile. _"Whats the matter, Daddy?"

_He looked at her, and for a moment he didn't speak. Then he sighed. _"Elsa, one day you are going to be the head of the company. And when that day comes, everyone is going to become an enemy." _Elsa frowned._ "You'll still have friends, people you can trust. But you have to make sure that they are trustworthy." _Her confusion must have shown, because he sighed, picking her up and placing her on the ground. _

_He knelt down, taking her hands in his as he settled at her eye level. _"There are going to be a lot of mean people in the world, Elsa. And you are going to have a lot of power. People are going to be scared of it, and even more people are going to want to take it from you. _Don't let them._" _She nodded, looking down. He grabbed her chin, raising her to look up at him._ "Just remember this, ok? Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know. If you let them know that you are scared of them, that you are tired or sad or that you don't want to do this anymore, they will beat you." _He smiled at her, then kissed her on the forehead, picking her up in his arms as he stood._

"Time for bed, snowflake."_ She whined._

"But I'm not -" _Her protests were cut off by a yawn that she was unable to hide. Her parents chuckled._

"Just remember that for me, ok? And one more thing."_ She nodded as her eyes slowly came to a close._

_"Never trust your uncle."_

Elsa didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until Maeve was shaking her awake. "Elsa, please wake up." Startled, Elsa grabbed onto the redheads wrist, twisting it to the side. Maeve yelped. Once she realized who it was, however, Elsa let go.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you -" Maeve cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"Forget about it, I'm fine. We need your help though." Elsa swung her legs over the side of her bed, standing up.

"Whats going on?"

Maeve turned to the door. "It's Anna."

"Her parents have gone missing."

**Yo.**

**Sorry its been so long - finals and all that. Life tends to kick you in the nuts if you let it.**

**Next chapter will be out soon - real soon. Like, within two days. **

**Love Y'all!**

**-Arac**


	5. Chapter 5(De-Text walled)

Four red heads and one blonde one were gathered around the bed. Anna was sitting on the bed, Hans seated beside her, holding her as she cried. Elsa wasn't sure what to do - comfort wasn't exactly her forte. Maeve kneeled on the ground, holding Anna's hand, saying 'comforting' things like 'It's ok, I'm sure they're fine.' Anna eventually stopped crying for long enough to talk to them about what had happened.

"Th-they had decided to take their first vacation since I had been born. I told them not to go, that the company they were going with had a bad reputation, but they didn't listen." She managed in between sniffles. Hans had his arm around her shoulders, and kissed her on the forehead. Elsa felt a twinge of jealousy, but now was not the time to think about Anna's dating life.

"They were going to the Bahamas. On a cruise. There was a storm, and.. And now... They can't find the boat." They all fell silent as she continued crying. "And they won't s-send a search party, because t-the storm is still -" Hans pulled her tighter as she burst into sobs, unable to continue speaking. Elsa stepped to the back of the room, wringing her hands.

Another ship, another set of parents gone. She winced. No. Some doors are better left closed. But the memory was already surfacing, too late to stop.

(((((())))))

_She cried, staring at the massive blocks of stone that had her parents names carved into them. James, her butler, rested a hand on her shoulder. "There was nothing they could do, Elsa. The yacht was never found." She pulled herself away from his arm, kneeling on the ground. The rain soaked the grass above her parents grave, getting the hem of her black dress dirty. It was just a dress, though. She didn't care._

_Another hand grabbed onto her shoulder, squeezing it almost painfully. She winced, standing up as she turned to look at the man. For a moment, she thought it was her father. But this man had brown hair where her fathers had been rusty, and his grin was not a smile. It was like a shark._

_For a moment, Elsa felt fear. But then she remembered what her father had said. Conceal. Don't feel. She met the mans cruel gaze with her own steely blue one, and he chuckled._

_"Good afternoon, Elsa. I'm truly sorry for your loss." She knew that he wasn't. "And may I say, you look... ravashing in that dress." James walked over, nodding to the man as he knelt down to her eye level. "I don't believe we've ever been introduced. My name is Gregor Arendelle. I'm your uncle. And you're going to be living with me from now on."_

_((((())))))_

Elsa found herself curled into a ball at the base of the wall, her head resting on her knees. "There was nothing we could do." She stood up slowly, wiping her eyes free of tears. There was nothing we could do. Her parents were gone. But Anna's might not have been. There may have been 'nothing' my uncle could have done. But I can do something.

Elsa looked at her hands, biting her cheek. You have power, Elsa. But all that had ever done was cost her friends and ruin her life. Her 'power' had caused her more trouble than it was worth, in her opinion. But who said it couldn't do a little good?

Elsa pulled out her phone, punching in a number she had memorized. She had promised herself, after the last time, that she would never dial that number ever again. But to help her friend...

Hans glared at her as the phone rang once, twice. "Put that away. Now is not the time for -" Elsa flipped him the bird, and he stopped talking as the phone picked up.

"This is Mrs. Summers, secretary of Gregor Arendelle. Mr. Arendelle is not available right now. Who am I speaking to?" The voice, bored but still charming, came over the phone. Everyone was now looking at her, curious.

"This is Elsa Arendelle. May I speak to the chairman, please?" The voice at the end of the call sighed.

"Listen, I really don't have the time for prank calls. Ms. Arendelle does not have a say in the board of directors, so pretending to be her wont get you a penny. So please -"

"Mrs. Summers, this is indeed Elsa Arendelle, heiress to Arendelle corps calling you." The people in the room with her were surprised at how much her voice had changed. Whereas she was normally pretty quiet when she spoke, her voice now screamed of power and authority. "Please forward this call to Chairman Southern immediately, check your caller ID, then pack up your bags and leave the building. As of today, your service at Arendelle corp is no longer required."

The voice at the other end of the call didn't speak for a few moments. When it did come back on, it was clearly nervous. "Ms. Arendelle, I apologize for acting the way I did. I meant no disrespect, it's just that you never call this number, and I -"

"If the chairman is not on the phone within ten seconds you are fired. Ten. Nine."

By the time she had reached three, there was another voice on the phone. "Ms. Arendelle! What a pleasure to hear from you. What can I help you with today?" The man on the other end sounded surprised, but not all that concerned.

"Mr. Southern, I apologize for such a sudden call without notice, but I have a bit of an emergency here. Do we still have the helicopters based in Tampa?"

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact we do. Would you like to ride in one? I'm sure we could arrange a flight, if we got permission from Mrs. Ar- Your aunt." Elsa sighed.

"Mr. Southern, one of my friends had parents on a cruise ship that recently went missing in the bahamas. I want that chopper in the air immediately, looking for them." At this, Anna looked up, hope glowing in her eyes in the place of the grief that was there just seconds before.

There came a sigh at the end of the phone. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Elsa. The helicopter is owned by the company, and therefor by your aunt. I cannot use it without her permission." Southern didn't sound very regretful about this fact.

"Mr. Southern, please permit me to speak bluntly." Elsa cleared her throat, then her voice dropped sharply and became a lot more aggressive. "In exactly one year and three months, the entire stock and company of Arendelle Corporation will fall under my ownership. My first order of business will be to fire each and every member of the board of directors. Do I have your attention now?" There was no reply from the phone.

"Now, I will have the worlds largest company under my entire control. And once I have it under my control, my first order of business will be to find out who exactly helped keep my uncle and aunt as my legal guardians, even after the... situation was revealed." Her voice came out almost as a whisper at this point. "If I find one bit of evidence, one signature or cashed check with your name on it... There will be no corner in hell you will be able to go to escape from me. Do I make myself clear?"

For a moment, there was no reply from the other end of the phone. When there was one, it came out as a whisper. "She won't let you get away with this."

Elsa scoffed. "Ms. Arendelle can suck a dick for all I care. Tell her I said that next time you are in her bedroom, Southern. If that helicopter is not in the air within the hour, consider your life to be forfeit. Have a wonderful evening." She turned the phone off, tossing it onto the bed. Her posture and attitude changed in an instant, as she sagged against the wall, obviously drained. She shuddered, rubbing the back of her hands against her eyes. She looked up just in time to get tackle-hugged by Anna.

Elsa was shocked as Anna sobbed into her shoulder, her arms wrapped around the slender blondes back. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou." She said, and Elsa got over her shock, giving the red head a weary smile as she slowly moved her arms around to hug the other girl back. Anna returned the smile, and Elsa was suddenly very aware of how tightly pressed their bodies were. She turned a bright shade of red, twisting out of the hug, fleeing to get her phone from the bed.

"Sorry you had to hear that, but it got results, didn't it?" Elsa grinned. Maeve looked at Elsa curiously, as if trying to match the Elsa she had heard on the phone with the one she knew. Merida grinned wickedly, and Hans simply had a blank look that betrayed next to no emotion. Anna was smiling as she wiped away tears. "If there is anything to find, they will find it. I know the pilots pretty well - they're friends of mine." Anna sat down on the bed next to her, snuggling into her side. Elsa went rigid as the other two girls giggled.

"Thank you. I'm so lucky to have you as a friend." Surprising all of them - even herself - she leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead. There was a moment of silence, then Elsa practically threw herself out of the room. Anna watched, confused, as both Elsa and Hans stood to make for the door. Elsa stammered out an excuse, something about being late for practice - even though it was only one and practice was at five. Hans simply stalked silently to the door.

Anna watched them both, confused, then turned to the other two girls. After a few seconds, they all shrugged. "Was it something I said?"

(((((())))))

Hans bumped his shoulder into Elsa's, knocking the girl to the side, disorienting her - as if she wasn't confused already. Hans stepped back as the girl made to retaliate, backing out of arm's reach quickly. He crossed his arms, glaring at the girl as she lifted her arms, prepared to throw a punch.

"Back off, dyke. She's mine." Hans snarled through clenched teeth. "Keep your filthy mitts away from Anna, or there will be hell to pay." Elsa glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Anna belongs to nobody, Hans. She's her own person." Hans scoffed.

"Oh please. We both know that she needs someone to hang off of at all times, or she'd start talking to paintings or something. She's too needy... and not all that bright." He smirked, then gasped as Elsa's fist passed by his face. After slamming into the wall, her other hand snagged onto his collar, pulling him forward. For the second time in less than a month, Hans found himself dragged off balance, forced to look up at a girl he was half a foot taller than.

"Lets get something straight, asshole. Anna deserves someone more than you or me, than much is obvious. But if you continue to treat her like shit, I will pound you so hard you'll have to reach up to tie your shoes. Do I make myself clear?" Hans looked at her, then began to laugh.

Elsa released him, unnerved as the boy laughed right in her face. "Oh, you really have no clue, do you?" He stood up, cracking his back as he looked down at her. "Didn't you ever wonder how your aunt always kept tabs on you, no matter what school you went to? How that shrink you went to always knew about what fight you had gotten into,and how it had started? Heres a hint: I have twelve other brothers, and my last name is Southern."

Elsa stepped back, biting her lip as the boy kept laughing, then turned to walk away. "My father has been keeping tabs on you since you could walk, Elsa. And I know so much more about you than you would like me to. So back off." He stopped laughing, turning to grin ferally at her. "Or Anna will find out who Elsa Arendelle really is."

Elsa watched as he walked away, biting her cheek so hard she tasted blood. Once he had turned the corner, she spun on her heel, headed to the dojo.

She needed something to hit.

(((((())))))

**YOOOOOOO**

**So. Shit is getting super real, man. Like, whoa.**

**Chapters will be comin about one a week. If I stick to schedule(Which I wont.)**

**On a side note - 46 followers? Yay! Can we get to 50? :3**

**Love Y'all!**

**-Arac**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning - the M rating kicks in here. Nothing really in-depth... But if you get really squeamish, you should probably go somewhere else. **

**This chapter is all backstory.**

Maeve stared up at the ceiling, listening to Elsa cry in her sleep. The girl had returned from practice the night before early - Oaken had sent her back to practice, saying she had been there for four hours too much. Her knuckles were split and bleeding, and her eyes were puffy and red.

Elsa hadn't said a word as she showered off and climbed into bed, hugging her notebook to her chest. Nothing had gotten her out of her slump - not threats, or promises to let her play video games, or even attempts at making her laugh. Maeve felt her shin throb, reminding her than Elsa got violent when tickled.

Elsa had sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest as she doodled in her notebook. And now she was lying on that bed, tossing and turning as she stained the sheets on her bed with tears. Maeve sighed. As much as she enjoyed climbing into bed with beautiful women, somehow she didn't think this was going to be fun.

Maeve slowly tip-toed over to the sleeping girl, her bare feet padding on the carpet. She looked down, then slowly knelt to the floor so her face was at head level, with her looking at the back of her head. She gently shook the girls shoulder, springing back when she suddenly sprung awake, twisting to grab her attacker.

Elsa's eyes shone a dull blue in the light of the moon, and Maeve noticed that they were still red and bloodshot. Elsa studied her for a bit, then sighed, rolling back over. "Let me sleep."

Maeve sighed. "It's kind of hard to go to sleep when my roommate keeps crying."

Elsa glared at her, pulling her pillow over her head. "Fine, I'll just stay awake so you can get your beauty rest." Maeve sighed, then yanked the pillow away from her friend.

"Elsa, what's wrong with you?" Elsa just studied her for a second, then turned to face the wall.

"You wouldn't understand."

Elsa was shocked when Maeve slapped her back, hard enough to make the blonde girl wince. She rolled over. "The hell was that for?"

When Maeve spoke, it was through clenched teeth. "I have been your friend for nearly a month now, Elsa. I have been nothing but kind and supportive. But every time I try to get close to you, when I try to talk to you about something important, you shove me away. And I'm tired of being unable to do anything about it."

Elsa looked into her friends eyes, then laid back down on the bed. "It's nothing important."

"Oh, don't give me that shit. You have nightmares four nights a week. You cry in your sleep, and you refuse to tell me anything about yourself. I know that it's something important." Maeve took her friends hands, and Elsa opened her eyes, looking down at the floor.

"Let it go." Maeve said, and Elsa pulled herself away from her friend, sitting up on the bed. "Let it go. Don't hold it back anymore." Elsa sighed, looking up at her friend. "Let it go, Elsa. Please. Don't hide behind your doors. I'm here help, and here I'll stay. Just let it out. Your hurt never bothered me anyway."

After a moment, Elsa sighed. "Fine. I can't promise you'll enjoy it, though." And then she began to speak.

(((((())))))

"I had always been close to my father. He was a kind, gentle, loving man. We spent all of his free time-what little he had- together. And when he first started teaching me karate when I was barely old enough to walk, he knew that I'd make a good fighter." She smiled as she remembered those days, recalling fond memories.

"I guess you could say thats why I'm so involved in martial arts. When I fight, I can almost imagine him cheering me on from the sidelines." Her smile turned sour as she pulled her knees up to her chin. "But then... One day. They were going to my cousin Rapunzel's wedding, and... They never found them." She sniffed, shaking as she recalled that day. "They decided to go on the yacht, seeing as it was a short trip and they wanted to try it out. But they never arrived. Years afterwards, they found the yacht at the bottom of the sea."

"The only explanation they had was that the engine had either imploded or there was foul play. Seeing as the engine was electric, there was no way that could have happened. The boat was designed to be eco-friendly - the sails were made of solar panels, and it was entirely self sustaining. Not a thing on board to cause the wreckage they had found."

Elsa's hands began to clench and unclench as she began speaking. "Someone sabotaged that boat. They put a bomb on the bottom of the boat, and they set it off in the middle of the ocean." Her voice filled with malice, and she clenched her fist until her knuckles turned red from blood loss.

"Somebody killed my parents. And I have a pretty damn good idea who."

After a moment, the blonde sighed. "After the funeral, the worst years of my life began. My uncle Gregor gained legal custody of me, and control of my fathers empire was split amongst him and a board of seven other people. They don't actually own the company - by law, I do. I just don't have a say in what goes on until I turn eighteen." She sighed. "My uncle makes an ass-ton of money by doing nothing, and I have been forced to watch as he does his best to run it into the ground."

She began to nibble on her cheek again, biting on the scars there. "My uncle was a monster. There is not other word to describe him." She shivered again. "He..." She continued shaking, rubbing her arms with her hands. "He... did things." Elsa winced as she remembered things that were much better left forgotten.

She absentmindedly traced the scar over her left eye with her index finger. "He always made me wear skirts or dresses for... ease of access, shall we say?" her voice turned bitter as she spoke. "When I tried to fight him, he just laughed and pulled his belt off. He let me continue to learn to fight, because he found it... enjoyable when I fought back."

Maeve stared, shocked, then reached out to grab her friends hands. Elsa looked up, smiling through tears. "My aunt knew about what was going on, but she never did anything to help me or stop him. In all honesty, she probably didn't care - she was in it for the money."

"I lived in a small, tiny room. My only view to the outside world was the window that I had the overlooked the front gates. I spent all of my time in that room, hiding from my uncle as best as I could. Then, one day, my uncle got blisteringly, blindingly drunk."

(((((())))))

_She sobbed, running up the stairs as Gregor stumbled after her. "Elsaaaaaaa... Come here, baby girl. Give your uncle some love." She sobbed, tripping over steps as he chased after her, crooning drunkenly as he walked up the stairs. She got to the top, then tripped over the topmost stair. She could feel blood running down her leg from where she had landed on it, but she was more worried about the massive, sweaty hands that gripped her ankle._

_Elsa screamed as her uncle picked her up by her leg, grinning at the girl who hung upside down from his grasp. "Hey there, beautiful. Give me a kiss." He puckered up his lips, but all he got was Elsa spitting in his face. He sputtered, dropping her, and she nimbly landed on her hands and knees. _

_After a moment, Gregor laughed, then reached down to grab the girl by the waist. In one swift motion, her tore her flimsy dress off of her, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Tucking the girl under one arm, he began to undo his belt with his other hand. _

"_Now, Elsa. You ran today. So that means... hmm. Twenty lashes." He grinned down at the girl evilly, cracking his belt like a whip. "But if you're a good girl, I'll only do ten. What do you say, hun?" _

_Elsa sobbed, choking on her tears. "P-p-please..." In her head, she could hear daddy talking to her. _Strong people don't cry. They wipe away the tears and do things. '_But there's nothing I can do, Daddy. I can't fight him._

"Elsa, when you fight men, they will always underestimate you. They will always be bigger than you, stronger than you. You have three weapons against bigger men." He would often tap the spots as he instructed her. "You have your speed, and you have your joints - knees, elbows and such. You wont be able to throw a haymaker, but an elbow to the temple will take out anybody. And you have your enemy. Your enemy can be your strongest weapon, if you can use it properly."

_Elsa's eyes narrowed, and she stopped struggling. Gregor grinned. "Good girl. Now, do me a favor and get on your hands and knees, sweetie." Elsa got down to the ground, making to bend over. _He underestimates you. _Suddenly she spun around, using her grounded leg to gather momentum as she drove her knee into his crotch. For a moment, he stood still. But then a whining noise came from his mouth as his brain registered the pain._

_Gregor toppled like a mountain. _Speed, Elsa. _Her fathers voice rang in her head. She sprinted down the hall, headed for somewhere she knew she could fight him. Behind her, her uncle rose to his feet. _

"_I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE CUNT!"_ _She could hear his footsteps pounding on the wood floors as she sprinted down the hall, her arms and legs pumping like pistons. He may have normally been faster, but right now he was still drunk and off-balance from the pain between his legs. _

_Elsa suddenly turned the corner, looking behind her to judge his distance. _Your joints. _She grabbed the wall with both hands, then used her momentum to sling herself back around the corner, knee extended. She slammed into her uncle with the force of a sledgehammer, her knee slamming into his gut. He fell back to his knees, winded._

_Elsa ran to her room, standing in front of the giant glass window in nothing but her panties. A limo had just pulled up, and her aunt stepped out of it, walking briskly to the mansion, clopping on her high-heels towards the door. Elsa spun as she heard a roar behind her, and her uncle charged at her from the doorway, swinging his belt over his head. She moved out of the way, but not quick enough - the metal clasp cut into her face, and she gasped as she felt blood. She stepped back, jumping to stand in front of the window as her uncle threw the belt aside._

"_I'm going to teach you a lesson, bitch." He grinned, then ran at her, preparing to throw a devastating right hook. _Your enemy is your greatest weapon. _Elsa waited, tense, then dove to the floor. Knowing she couldn't knock the man senseless, she thought quickly and devised a plan._

_Her hands hooked onto the big mans un-done pants, yanking them down to his ankles. He roared like a bear as he stumbled, then his eyes went wide as he smashed into - and through - the window. His roar turned into a scream as he fell down to the ground, falling three stories._

_Her aunt looked up as she heard a smash, curious. Her husband must have been acting like a fool with his 'pet' again. She looked up just in time to catch a shard of glass in her eye, and she screamed, stumbling back as she clutched her face in pain. Her husband slammed into the ground, his screams cutting short just as hers began._

_The butler looked up, shocked, and was even more surprised to find the girl staring back down at him, clutching her eye as she grinned at the carnage, blood pouring down her face as she stood half-naked in the broken window._

'_Something has gone terribly wrong.' James thought. He was, unfortunately, very, very right._

_(((((())))))_

"My uncle died on impact. My aunt got away scot-free, save the fact that she will never see out of her left eye ever again. I got this lovely scar, as well as being branded as 'unstable' for the rest of my life. I was also buried under layer after layer of cover ups as the company tried to save face. There was next to no media coverage, and I was whisked away to a string of schools that specialized in 'damaged children.'" She sighed, wiping her hands on the cover of her bed. "They finally deemed me to be 'stable' after seven years of therapy, but my aunt refuses to send me to a more public school out of fear that I will tell someone. Everywhere I go, she makes certain to have eyes on me at all times and makes sure that the media gets nowhere near me."

"The bitch controls my life, and my company. Once I turn eighteen, however..." Elsa sighed, lifting her arms up and dropping them by her sides. "Sadly, that won't be for another fifteen months." Elsa smiled up at her friend, her voice shaking slightly as she finished. "So theres my sob story. Thats why I won't date men; thats why I don't wear dresses or skirts; and that's why I'm so fucked up. So. Are you still my friend?"

Maeve was silent for a moment, then she sprung up and hugged her friend close. "Of course I am. I'm so terribly sorry you had to go through that. Thank you for trusting me enough to talk." Elsa sat, ice-still for a moment, then wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Thank you for listening."

They pulled apart, and Maeve went to go back to her bed. Elsa grabbed onto her, stopping the girl. "Can you..." Elsa looked down. "Can you stay? I don't want to be alone tonight."

Maeve smiled, climbing under the covers with the girl. "Of course. Good night, Elsa."

"Good night."

The girls pressed their backs together, an Maeve grimaced as she felt Elsa's ice-cold feet. But soon the two girls both fell fast asleep, conforted by the fact that they each had found a true friend.

(((((())))))

**Yo.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this - I've been excited to kill that bastard since I first wrote the first chapter.**

**Anyways.**

**Next chapter brings two really pale guys(one short, one a literal giant) as well as a blonde guy and his massive rei-uhm, I mean dog.**

**OK, time to plug myself out here. Please, please, please review or follow this if you have the time to do so. I spend hours wrangling with shitty internet and google drive in order to get this story written for you all. I write as often as I can - when my full-time job, studies, and crippling addiction to video games lets me. My only payment is the sense of sastifaction I get when someone follows or reviews my work - and trust me, it feels amazing to know that someone out there has something to say about my work, be it good or bad.**

/endplug

**Anyways, I really hoped you enjoyed this. Have a wonderful week, and I'll see you when my schedual permits. Unless you review it - in which case I will PM you right away.**

**Love Y'all!**

**-The Puppeteer of feels,**

**Arac.**


End file.
